


The Demon that I see

by Lisathefan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: LOTS of violence, demon is the mirror, inner demon, some gore n blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: Boomer starts to kill his targets more violently and he finds out that his demon abilities are more than he thinks they are.





	The Demon that I see

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a mafia AU I’m working on!

*there will be some graphic scenes along with disturbing descriptions*

Let me just start by saying that it wasn’t my fault, I wasn’t in control after all. I didn’t know what I was doing until it was done. This... thing inside me takes over whenever I’m near my target, it keeps growing with this thirst for blood and the stench of death.

What a fucked up day, I’ve had worse days but something was different this time. It was colder than usual, I was weak and couldn’t move properly. My bones ached with pain, while my head was pounding uncontrollably.

I could bring myself to change out of my current set of clothes, so I took off the coat and my suit leaving my light shirt left. I needed to sign some documents and make some phone calls... but I had to deal with something, someone first. I check my voicemails and see that Butch left one.

“Hey Boomer, what the hell happened? The scene that you left back there was so fucking graphic, we nearly got caught cleaning up your mess. You need to figure out a different way to kill people, before you're the one who gets killed. Brick and I have decided to have a meeting this week to talk about this. Please... take care of yourself.”

END OF MESSAGE 

“What the...fuck” I hissed under my breath.

I knew who was doing this, I just didn’t know why. Brick and Butch get concernedmore and more as they see my my work become more graphic. I needed to change this... somehow 

I make my way to the bathroom stumbling and clutching the wall, tripping and wobbling whenever my body gives in.I barely made it to the bathroom, but when I did, I splashed cold water into my face and looked up at my reflection.

My hair was a tangled up mess, while my eyes had big bags under them. I see some new marks and scars on my neck and arms... but the thing that caught my attention the most was my eyes. They were demonic, my pupils were sharply vertical while my eyes were deep ocean blue, darker than usual. This wasn’t me at all, it didn’t even look like me... but it was.

“Holy shit.” I whisper.

“Holy shit indeed.”

I stumbled back, and my eyes widened. The mirror was talking to me. It was unreal, was I dreaming? I couldn’t have been.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost”

The mirror me talked to me in a cryptic and dark tone, their voice was deep and sinister. I saw that it also has sharp knife-like teeth that went up in a creepy smile. The thing that scared me the most was how he was staring right through me like I was his prey or something, it was fucked up.

“Who... what.” I couldn’t even get the right words out, I was in too much terror and shock to even think straight.

“Heh, wow cat got your tongue?” He had a smirk on his face and was finding my reaction amusing, but I definitely wasn’t.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” 

“I’m you of course.”

I wasn’t going to play some bullshit game which was “who are you really Boomer?” I wanted some answers.

“You aren’t me, I know you're not.”

“Tisk, tisk Boomer, I may not look like you or act like you, or be you. But I am a part of YOU.”

A part of me? I didn’t know what he was talking about. This was the first time I’ve ever seen this twisted version of me, and it was already a part of me?

“What... do you mean?” 

“What do you think it means?” His head turns and a wicked smile forms on his face

“It means that I know all you strengths and weaknesses, the things that keep you up at night, all those kills and deaths that WE’VE caused. Boomer I am YOU, I am you on the inside and out, and me talking in this mirror is nothing compared to the other ways I could talk to you.” He starts to laugh uncontrollably while giving me a psychotic look.

I way shaking like crazy, breathing heavily, vision blurring. The room was spinning and started to lose consciousness. I fall back, but I’m held up by an invisible weight.

“Whoa be careful there, I don’t need you Fainting on me.”

“How are you-“

“Our demonic powers Boomer, I’m your inner demon.”

My blood ran cold. “Your inner demon,” I knew that I had demon abilities but I didn’t know I had a copy of me controlling them. Then I realized something that made my heart stop.

Wait, does this also mean... your the ones behind my graphic killings?”

His face twists into an evil grin, and then I remember.

*****  
*waring, graphic depictions of violence and gore*

This target was tricker but I still managed to corner him in an alleyway close to the bar where we initially came from.

“W-what the hell is your problem? I didn’t do anything to ya, so please leave me alone.” How pathetic, this man was begging.

“You may have not done anything to me, but my client says otherwise, so I’m here to kill ya.” This was going to be a quick and easy kill.

I take out my gun and slowly walk towards him, reloading the gun as I do this. But when I was halfway, something took me over. I had a sudden desire for...blood, I wanted it, I NEEDED it. I dropped my gun and bolted towards the man punching him in the gut, he let out a loud gasp. I grabbed him by the collar and drag him down. 

“I need blood... I need blood...”

“I NEED YOU” I snarled.

I start to punch and kick him, leaving Bruises and marks behind as I do so. He was gasping for air and begged my to stop, until he stopped moving. I didn’t care though.

I start to rip this man apart Exposing his guts and bones, I start to tear his body parts apart while the smell of blood overtakes me. I keep doing this... I COULDN’T stop. I Thrash my head around like a madman while my arms move up and down as I keep scarring this already dead man.

I take a step back and my eyes widen. There was blood everywhere including on me, his guts and others body parts were splattered and scattered all around the scene. The only thing that remained was his decapitated head. I started to panic, this was a big mess that I couldn’t clean up. I even felt bad for the man I killed, I didn’t mean too...

I desperately search for my phone and call Butch.

“Hey bro what’s up.”

“I... I need help, could you come over here.”

“God, what did you do this time?”

“I made a mess that’s what.” I felt powerless and weak. I just wanted to get out of this situation.

“Okay I’ll be right there.” He hung up and I started to think of a way to cover this up. I didn’t know what to do, my killings were never this graphic. So I just ran.  
*****  
“OH MY GOD.” I collapsed to my knees and start sobbing, no wonder why Butch was so concerned in the message. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay-“

“No, it’s not FUCKING OKAY. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?” I yelled at him and didn’t stutter one bit.

“It’s what demons do, and I felt like it.” He sounded so calm WHY?

“YOU FELT LIKE IT? I KILLED A MAN IN THE MOST GRAPHIC WAY POSSIBLE BECAUSE YOU FELT LIKE IT?” I was pissed and was to angry to be joking around.

“Don’t forget about the demon urges!”

“FUCK THAT, I JUST KILLED A MAN.”

“You killed people EVERY day” he growled.

How many times have I done this and not remember it? I feel sick just thinking about it. But It wasn’t me right? it was this Jerk that took me over and did that, not me.

“MARK my fucking words, if you do that again, I will personally get rid of you.”

“You know that you could get rid of me if you tried.” he looked deadly and about done with my shit.

“I’ll find a way I SWEAR!”

“You just won’t admit that you gave it.”

“What...?” What did he mean by give in? I didn’t give in... right?

“You could had fight the urge for blood but you didn’t”

“shut- shut up!”

“You're blaming me for your actions, the things YOU made me do.”

“NO! No I... I’m not!”

“You are just too Pathetic to realize that you did that and you're the monster here.” His face twists into that grin again and I had enough.

“NO I’M NOT!” I Punched a mirror which cracked into different pieces. All I could see is me, and the demon that was inside of me.


End file.
